everfoldfandomcom-20200215-history
Everfold Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. This is an informative site on the world, characters, stories, etc. created by Pax Cruento. A brief summary of the world After a controlled singularity erupted in the omniverse, the fabric of reality has crumpled and folded randomly. Reality and its laws have stabilized itselves in a more warped version of its former self, leaving multiple loopholes in reality’s laws and anomalies within itself. Worlds of magic, science fiction, horror, and general adventure have all collided and the societies contained within have all mingled in an infinitely expanding reality of both horror and wonder. Gods, Devils, Aliens, Men, Spirits and many more races have all expanded their horizons to multiple worlds. Interactions of all manner have taken place between these fantastic creatures. But the most prevalent groups which arose were the factions of Free Kaos and Unfold Order. Free Kaos is a faction of this omniverse which celebrates the consequences of the singularity and encourages mingling between all cultures, beneficial to all or not. Unfold Order is a faction of this omniverse which seeks to undo the singularity and restore the former glory of this omniverse, they are ruthless in their pursuit of their goal in believing that all consequences of their actions will be erased at the end of their journey. The Hub World of this omniverse is called "H.A.E", an acronym meaning Hextuplet Alliance of Earth. Six versions of Earth are linked by wormholes and positioned equally distant from each other in the same orbital line in the solar system. The six Earths are modelled after genres/tropes of fiction, except for two: Science Fiction, Medieval Fantasy, Monster World, Video Game World, and the last two worlds are focused being relatively "normal". Each Earth is just as culturally diverse as the actual Earth. The two normal worlds are actually Earth in 1999 and Earth in 2000 existing simultaneously, but none of the citizens are dimensional doppelgangers or related to any counterpart on the opposite Earth. They both now share the same timeline, but the events in the past are identical. Many technologies which have interlinked magic, miracles, science, and/or loop holes in Reality have been created. But the most important system for fighting is the Duel of Honor! (DoH! named after Homer Simpson challenging an EVA.) The DoH! is a reality-warping interface which accesses the nearest Reality Fold to create a pocket dimension devoid of all life, but completely identical to the location of the Fold. Another tool this interface provides is access to an audience should one of the combatants wish for it, and the audience will decide the victor between the combatants, should it be deemed necessary. When the pocket dimension is created, the entire universe is replicated without life. This does not allow characters to travel and/or teleport by entering and exiting the pocket dimension. When exiting the pocket dimension, they will be located at the same location they entered. Now that the stage is set. Welcome to the Everfold, please meet it's inhabitants. Category:Browse